stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Gustav P. Remington (NX-86753)
:USS ''Remington redirects here. For other ships named Remington, see [[USS Remington (disambiguation)|USS Remington (disambiguation)]]'' The USS Remington (NX-86753) was a ''Remington''-class Federation starship and the first of its class. It was launched in 2383 and commanded by Captain Richard Boswell. ( ) Crew Federation Starfleet Officers Officers Command Crew *Commanding officer :*Captain Richard Boswell (2383-) *First officer :*Lieutenant Commander Karen Howe (2383) :*Commander Trevak (2383-) *Second officer :*Lieutenant Commander Karen Howe (2383-) *Third officer :*Lieutenant Junior Grade Pagad Ryshan (2383-) *Chief tactical officer :*Lieutenant Commander Karen Howe (2383-) *Security chief :*Lieutenant Commander Karen Howe (2383-) *Flight controller :*Ensign Connor Daltrey (2383-) *Operations manager :*Lieutenant Junior Grade Pagad Ryshan (2383-) Non-Bridge Officers *Chief medical officer :*Commander Matthew Donahugh (2383-) *Chief science officer :*Commander Eva Caine (2383-) *Chief engineer :*Lieutenant Golin Dalar (2383-) Enlisted *Chief of the boat :*CMCPO Jonas Reiykaln (2383-) Federation Marine Corps Officers *Company commander :*Major Richard Carlin (2383-) Federation Starfighter Corps Officers *Executive officer :*Commander T'Pen (2383-) *Commander Air Group :*Wing Colonel Thy'san Thras (2383-) History hero Nathan Hale: "My only regret is that I have but one life to lose for my country."]] The Remington was constructed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards above Mars, completed in 2383. Due to certain logistical problems with the Romulan Star Empire, the Romulan first officer, part of the Federation-Romulan Officer Exchange Program, could not be brought on board until six months into the voyage. Between commissioning and that period, Lieutenant Commander Howe, being the most senior bridge officer under the Captain, took on the role of acting first officer. Remington's first six months were uneventful. Because of recent peace accords signed with the Romulans, almost all of the major powers within the galaxy were at peace with the Federation. The Borg had been completely wiped out as a result of the future-Admiral Janeway's actions during the return of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] to the Alpha Quadrant. The Dominion was currently attempting to rebuild after their defeat at the end of the Dominion War, and the Romulans had decided to call for peace after the disastrous coup and attempted attack on Earth by Shinzon. It was near the end of those six months, however, that everything changed. The Remington made first contact with a species known as the Kellarians who seemed to be embroiled in a war with their own kind. (Star Trek: Remington: "Inceptum I") It was also at this time that Commander Trevak, the assigned first officer, came on board. The Remington travelled to the homeworld of the Kellarian Revolution, where they encountered Tevok, the leader of the Revolution. (Star Trek: Remington: "Inceptum II") He informed them of the truth of the matter, and the ship set a course for Kellar Prime. It was there that the Battle of Kellar Prime took place. Despite being outnumbered even with the assistance of two other Remington-class ships, the Remington was able to beam Tevok down to the surface, where he could continue his revolution. Captain Boswell, however, vowed to return. (Star Trek: Remington: "Inceptum III") Remington 086753 Remington 086753 Remington 086753 Remington 086753